Dollars
The '''Dollars' is an online group regarded as a "color gang without a color" that has gained a fierce reputation around Ikebukuro. Background The Dollars were originally created by Mikado Ryuugamine and a few internet friends as a joke. When news of an unexplained event would air in Ikebukuro, he and his friends, under multiple accounts, would claim it as the work of the Dollars. They created a website for the group to add weight to their story and sent out a small number of invitations. One member, later revealed to be Izaya Orihara, continued sending out invitations long after the original group stopped. As the group began to expand exponentially, all of the original founders became frightened and deserted the project, except for Mikado. As the gang's reputation became more widely known, some people began using the name to commit crimes and do wrong. In response, Mikado suggested on the Dollars forum that members started doing good deeds around the city. While he was mocked at first, the idea resonated with a few members and more and more Dollars began to fix whatever the other members did, increasing the amount of talk about the group across the internet. Many members, including Kyouhei Kadota and Ryo Takiguchi, were drawn to the Dollars by their unwillingness to lead a quiet life and the group's promise of no rules, no restrictions, and no chain of command. Many members are curious about the leader of the organization but most are content with the mystery because the leader never hands down orders. Synopsis Dollars/Mika Harima Arc The Dollars make their first public appearance in Ikebukuro when their leader sends an invitation to a meetup to all members via email. As numerous members gather on Sunshine 60 Street at the designated time, Mikado orders them to surround and stare at Namie Yagiri and her employees. Celty Sturluson makes an appearance minutes later, driving her motorcycle down the side of a building and into the crowd below. After this incident, while Celty loses her status as an urban legend in the eyes of her witnesses, rumors about the Dollars increase in town and the gang becomes even more famous. Yellow Scarves Arc The Dollars become the target of the Yellow Scarves after being thought to be connected with the recent slasher attacks. The Yellow Scarves' returning leader, Masaomi Kida, blames the slasher for the attack of his close friend Anri Sonohara and orders the Yellow Scarves to find as much information as they can. At another meeting, a girl is caught spying on the gathering and cornered, and the Black Rider comes to her rescue. When the girl pulls a katana out to protect the Black Rider from a thrown weapon, the Yellow Scarves view the connected between the girl with the katana and the Black Rider as confirmation that the slasher is hiding within the ranks of the invisible Dollars. As a result, the Yellow Scarves began attacking almost anyone on the streets. In the anime, the Dollars take their first casualty when Ryo Takiguchi, whom Mikado and Masaomi know personally, is hospitalized after being assaulted by older members of the Yellow Scarves. Members of the Dollars begin to withdraw and become impatient, wondering why the leader has decided to sit back and let the attacks continue, while some decide to undertake their own offensive actions, and yet others opt to leave the group. is shot by the Yellow Scarves]] The Dollars later hear news about a young Raira student being pursued by Yellow Scarves members. Collectively deciding that they will not sit back and let this happen, they share information and urge others nearby to help her escape. Matching the description of the girl to his friend Anri, Mikado calls on any members available to lend aid, and those nearby find Anri and help her any way they can. Shiri leads her out the back of the Orb Ikebukuro Building, Kaztano helps her make a clean exit and closes the gate behind her, Ryo Takiguchi slows down Horada by knocking store boxes down to impede his path, Rabi-san gives Anri his rabbit costume so she can escape unseen, and Simon Brezhnev intimidates her pursuers. When she has safely gotten away, the Dollars members feel a renewed hope in the group. Anri is caught by Horada and his followers later that night. This time, Shizuo Heiwajima unintentionally comes to her rescue, attacking Horada on sight for his earlier provocation of Celty. The Yellow Scarves retaliate by attacking Rabi-san, resluting in Mikado disbanding the gang and closing the BBS on the main site. The members are vocally against this idea and call the admin irresponsible. The Yellow Scarves commit another attack on the Dollars late that night, this time shooting Shizuo and leaving him to bleed out in the street in the rain, and pinning the attack on the orders of their boss, Masaomi Kida. Later that night, about thirty Dollars members, led by Kyouhei, infiltrate the Yellow Scarves meeting and blend in with the sea of yellow. During Horada's coup, they save Masaomi and defeat the former Blue Squares members. With information from Shizuo, Celty and Anri join the commotion. When the three best friends and leaders of the three factions have had a chance to reconcile, Mikado reopens the Dollars webpage. Hollywood Arc During the fourth light novel, a motorcycle gang from Saitama called the Toramaru appears in Ikebukuro and picks a fight with Shizuo. He hospitalizes them all, using their own bikes as weapons. Akane Arc At some point between the fourth and fifth light novels, Aoba Kuronuma and the Blue Squares go to Saitama and attack members of the Toramaru in the name of the Dollars. In response to their actions, Chikage and the Toramaru have come to exact revenge on the Dollars, and they attack random Dollars members for information. Meanwhile, Aoba and his friends try to recruit Mikado as their leader. Dollars and Blue Squares Arc become one]] After getting a text from Izaya, a group of rogue Dollars led by Asanuma, attempt to kidnap Non and her friends. Meanwhile, Kyouhei and Chikage end up in a fist fight and Kyouhei barely wins. Asanuma and the rogue Dollars members encounter Kyouhei and Chikage by chance. It ends up becoming a huge brawl, that ends when Shizuo shows up. Shizuo quits the Dollars due to the kidnapping. Mikado, after an encounter with Chikage decides to take Aoba's offer to become the leader of the Blue Squares. He stabs Aoba's hand and uses a bloody piece of paper as a contract. Adabashi Arc Mikado becomes more aggressive with his attempts to cleanse the Dollars, having the Blue Squares attack those who bully others and force them to quit. Adabashi and several of Ruri's fan use the Dollars to stalk the actress. After finding out about Adabashi and his gang, Mikado decides to stop them. With help from Shinichi, Mikado finds the Dollars working with Adabashi. Mikado and the Blue Squares manage to stop Adabashi's men from attacking their targets and burning down Anri's apartment. Members The Dollars allows anyone to join if they accept an invitation via email. The person is then given the password to access the group's website. Due to the gang's nature, being colorless and a care-free group, it is difficult to identify members on the street and there are few ties between members in real life, though some do meet up casually. Ryo Takiguchi meets up with members he meets online and claims to be able to identify fellow members on the street by their attitude and appearance. Kyouhei Kadota is one of the more well-known and respected members and has a circle of roughly 30 friends within the group whom he calls on when needed. Notable Members and Handles Active *Mikado Ryuugamine (Founder) admin *Aoba Kuronuma *Anri Sonohara Saika *Celty Sturluson セットン Setton *Simon Brezhnev *Izaya Orihara 甘楽 Kanra, 功夫太郎 Kufūtarō, クロム Kuromu (Chrome), ナクラ Nakura *Kyouhei Kadota MONTA *Walker Yumasaki ウォーカー Wōkā *Erika Karisawa カルアミルク Karuamiruku (Kahlua Milk) *Saburo Togusa レッドカーペット Reddokāpetto ''(Red Carpet) *Mizuki Akabayashi *Ryo Takiguchi タッキー ''Takkī *Rio Kamichika *Kaztano 数多野 Kaztano *Shiri シリ Shiri * Man in rabbit suit ラビさん Rabi-san *Isaac Dian *Miria Harvent *Chiaki Igarashi *Yoshimune Miyoshi (potentially) Inactive *Shizuo Heiwajima (Resigned) *Kisuke Adabashi (Expelled) Trivia * Although the gang appears to be named after American currency, the name is actually derived from the Japanese term "dara dara," roughly translating to "useless" and "not doing anything." This is because the gang was created with no purpose in mind, rarely involves itself in any group activities, and its members are "colorless" and "invisible," only identifying themselves as Dollars when specifically asked. * Some fans have also created their own online Dollars organization, which exactly resembles the original down to its styling, the largest one spreading out internationally. Similarly to the anime, anyone is welcome and their aim is for the betterment of the world. * The password is 'baccano,' the title of a previous work in the Naritaverse. * Dollars board username information is from Durarara no Subete. Category:Dollars Category:Groups and Organizations